Aurora
by Wolf-of-Words
Summary: Onesentence challenge. Allen walks, Lavi paints, Kanda scoffs, and Lenalee waits.


A/N: This was...something I did on a whim, really, to LJ's 1sentence challenge. But it's not exactly a pairing, and I might've done it a little odd, but I wanted to try my hand at it. They came out better than I had hoped. :3 So, here it is: 50 sentences to 50 one-word prompts. (This is set Beta, by the by, if anyone wanted to know. xD) Enjoy.

Just as a warning: Some lack of grammar on my part in my attempt to fit everything I wanted to say into one sentence.

- - - - -

Oo1 Walking:

Walker was walking, ever forward, and that's all you'll ever need to know.

Oo2 Waltz:

Hers was a stuttering dance, a slowly-moving jerky movement across the ballroom of the great Black Order, and Lenalee held no one in her arms as she twirled to the unheard song.

Oo3 Wishes:

Bookmen don't need hearts, and they don't need wishes to cradle near in those hearts.

Oo4 Wonder:

The stars used to captivate Allen in wonder-- until the moon cracked a wicked grin, and now his heart cannot bare to so much as glimpse the sky.

Oo5 Worry:

Miranda could not help it-- worry was to Miranda as bravery was to Allen.

Oo6 Whimsy:

It was his passing fancy that would do him in; Lavi should've never taken the paintbrush to Kanda's face.

Oo7 Wasteland:

The cold bitter reflection in the deep water was _not_ the Black Order, Allen told himself firmly, and it was nothing but a wasteland, where nightmares went to when their time was up.

Oo8 Whiskey and Rum:

Lavi hiccupped and made a slurred remark, and Kanda grudgingly clinked his glass with his in some pseudo-celebration (though he did not know what they where celebrating), and the redhead light-weight went down.

Oo9 War:

Allen faced the battlefield with stony expression and he felt his companions at his back-- Lavi laughing ingeniously, Kanda making no noise at all, and Lenalee's own face mirroring Allen's-- and he leapt into the fray without a second thought.

O10 Weddings:

Lenalee eyed the simple white wedding dress in the window of the shop, tracing its outline on the cool window, her heart aching for some reason she did not quite understand, and then her companions called her, away from it all, and she quickened her pace to them.

O11 Birthday:

He didn't have one, so He gave him one, on that bitterly cold _blessed _day, under the lights of the streets, while people celebrated with trees and Allen didn't understand (but now he could, and he did).

O12 Blessing:

'Good luck,' says Komui, every time they leave, because that's all he _can_ do.

O13 Bias:

Just because the Earl was evil (and, by all relativity, that made him _good)_ didn't mean that Allen couldn't understand him.

O14 Burning:

Allen burned with a ferocity that seemed to melt the very depths of the heart, but it seemed to set aflame the very world.

O15 Breathing:

When all else failed, and the world came crashing down around him, Lavi Bookman would just listen, and more than often, all he could hear was breathing.

O16 Breaking:

Allen might've heard the sound of something breaking, but no one else could.

O17 Belief:

'Blind belief,' said Kanda, 'Is about as bad as not believing at all,'-- and he doesn't quite know if he believes that.

O18 Balloon:

Lavi sees a red one in the midst of green, and he thinks that it suits him well, there, the balloon (like so many Akuma), until the rest of his group reprimands him for buying the silly trinket.

O19 Balcony:

Allen looks for the people; Lavi looks for the sky; Lenalee looks for the windows, and what's inside them; and Kanda looks for another reason entirely, but that's where you find them-- on the balcony of another unfamiliar resting place.

O20 Bane:

Wolfsbane, Lavi recalled, was poison, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for a plant whose only purpose was to kill.

O21 Quiet:

Bookman liked the quiet, like all good Bookmen do, but Lavi was not fond of it, and when it settled, the redhead was victimized by his own utter boredom.

O22 Quirks:

Lavi was supposed to record everything, so he did-- right down to Lenalee's mad twitching of her eyebrow when she was mad, and the look in Allen's eyes when his mind lingered far too long on things that did not concern him.

O23 Question:

'Are you Allen Walker?' the man asked, his wicked grin casting his smile askew, and Allen didn't want to answer, but he already knew it...

O24 Quarrel:

Allen would assert his morals, and Kanda would shoot them down, Lavi would make a joke to lighten the tension, and Lenalee would either smile or scowl, depending on what they were talking about, and that's as far as their quarrels went with one another, until they spoke about the Enemy.

O25 Quitting:

'Tyki,' Road whines, and shimmies up close to her brother, who sets the match on fire and holds it to his lips, to the cigarette, 'that's gross-- why don't you quit?.'

O26 Jump:

Lenalee demands, her hand outreached to catch him, and Allen jumps, and_ just_ makes it onto the moving train, laughing with the narrow miss, but more so at the catch.

O27 Jester:

There were no bells that chimed as he moved, no pleasing the King with jokes, just taking down the millenniums through the castle, ripping and tearing away with his claw.

O28 Jousting:

Lavi charged and Kanda charged, at their separate Akuma, their weapons flying through the machines like ancient swords and lances to ancient shields and defenses.

O29 Jewel:

The Innocence sparkled in the moonlight, looking all for the world like a priceless gem in a showcase, its buyers blissfully unawares of the blood spilled to obtain it.

O30 Just:

Allen was held fast to the word_ just_ and _fair_, because like a prince in a fairy tale, he can't live without them.

O31 Smirk:

Kanda's smiles were never smiles; his face never knew anything beyond a smirk or scowl.

O32 Sorrow:

Allen knew sorrow, and tragedy, and all those heavy words that settled in his heart, and he wept for them, but only when it was all too much to bear.

O33 Stupidity:

Kanda growled and Lavi laughed, and Kanda wanted nothing more than to ring the other's neck for his stupidity, but he knew it would make Komui mad (and Komui was one of the rare people Kanda felt he didn't want to anger).

O34 Serenade:

Lala sang until she could no more, and Allen's heart moved for the two lovers, underground, in a pit, but Kanda's stayed firmly rooted, because Kanda dislikes change.

O35 Sarcasm:

Kanda's every word literally dripped with it, but Lavi didn't quite get the art form known as _sarcasm._

O36 Sordid:

His Beauty-and-the-Beast complex was not as funny as Lavi found it, and to Kanda, the flowers that sat wilting and waning in the vase offered nothing but sordid reminders.

O37 Soliloquy:

'To be or not to be,' Lavi begins Shakespeare's soliloquy, but quickly forgets the words, and continues anyway; 'that is what I want to know.'

O38 Sojourn:

Cross never stayed in one place for long, and Allen wondered if he considered anyplace home.

O39 Share:

Kanda said, 'No, never!' but Allen was perpetually hungry, and Kanda would've lost his soba to him anyway, no matter what he said.

O40 Solitary:

Kanda liked to be alone (he quite preferred it actually), and so did Bookman, and even Krory was used to it, but in the Order, there was always Lavi and Allen and Lenalee and even Komui to make solitary into company.

O41 Nowhere:

Allen looks at the barren landscape around him, perplexed, and when he asks himself 'where am I?' the answer comes, unbidden, 'nowhere'.

O42 Neutral:

Lavi was supposed to observe; he was supposed to be little more than a blank slate-- instead, he turned on himself, and like a naughty child, painted the walls of his soul every color of the rainbow, and left little room for encroaching whiteness.

O43 Nuance:

_A little, a piece_, it says, _a nuance, an inkling, _Allen begs, miming the shadows.

O44 Near:

They almost touched, Lavi and Allen and Lenalee and Kanda, but never quite, always just, near enough to hear heartbeats and whispers.

O45 Natural:

When Lavi smiles, it's natural-- a perfected action-- but his smiles are not always _true_.

O46 Horizon:

_The difference between the sun and the candle, _says Lavi, one night under the fading light of dusk, _is that you can't ever get close enough to the sun to burn_, and Allen doesn't really understand.

O47 Valiant:

If Lenalee were to pick one word to describe Allen, it would be _valiant_, but Allen himself would disagree and say that that word was reserved for princes and knights in shining armor (but to Lenalee, that's what he was).

O48 Virtuous:

If the Earl wished to craft himself into a savoir, Tyki Mikk was not one to argue, but he could care less for the virtues that the Earl likes to spew all-too-often.

O49 Victory:

The Akuma shattered, and Allen rejoiced, watching its decimated and thankful soul take flight--

O50 Defeat:

--and then the world came crashing down around him just as the tower of the Order did.

- - - - -


End file.
